A new but familiar begining
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: Gai-sensei dies and Lee is ready to kill him self. But at the last minute he finds a new reason to keep living. Slight GaiLee.


I just want to say I'm sorry for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of the kitsune and the Taijutsu specialist but I needed a break from that for a week. I didn't think it was possible for me to have too much of Lee and Naruto yaoi.

--

I couldn't believe it. He is gone. I guess is just goes to show you that no matter how strong you get, no matter how hard you train you're still only human. But still I never even thought it could happen to him. Yet here I am looking down at a tomb stone planted just above freshly dug dirt. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I read the name again; hoping that the name would change and none of this would be true. But no matter what, no matter how many times I read it, it still said the same thing. Maito Gai. The name of my sensei, my best friend and my lover.

Yes my lover. I loved him ever sense the first day I met him. I didn't know why but I was just instantly attracted to him. Of course at first I wasn't completely accepting of these feelings. I thought them wrong and inappropriate. But after about a year under his tutelage I came to accept those feelings. I was still afraid to tell him though and always kept it a secret. Well up until that night seven years ago when I was fourteen. We were training and I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I just randomly blurted it out and ended up breaking down into a fit of tears soon after. I still remember the feeling of his hands cupping my cheeks as he wiped my tears away. The sound of his voice as he told me it was ok and that he loved me to. And the feeling of his soft warm lips against mine.

Now I know though that I will never feel his lips on mine again. I'll never feel his hands wandering over my skin or hear his voice whisper how much he loved me. I couldn't live like this. It was entirely my fault! I wasn't able to save him; I wasn't strong enough to save him. And he ended up paying for my weakness.

I felt my legs become weak and I fell to my hands and knees. I pressed my forehead to the dirt and closed my eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks. I was lost without him. Like a little kid who was all alone with no one there to care for him. I wanted to die.

I pushed my self to my knees and reached into my vest. The vest he gave me when I became a jonin. I pulled out a kunai and looked at my reflection in the blade. I held the kunai up and was about to plunge it into my chest when I heard something. It sounded like a bunch of children. They were laughing…no a few were laughing one was crying. But the strange thing was that I was drawn to the one crying. I didn't know who it was but I had to at least see him.

I dropped the knife and went over to the wall that separated the grave yard from the rest of the world. I jumped up to the top and looked down. Only a few yards away there were four children. Three of them were laughing and teasing the fourth. The fourth kid was crying. I understood though why he was crying. Kids could be so cruel sometimes. But what surprised me was how the kid looked. He was about nine years old and actually looked a lot like a younger version of Gai except his eyes were a little bigger and his hair was a little longer, messier and not as bowl shaped. But everything was so similar right down to the bushy eyebrows.

After another couple of minutes of teasing from the three kids they left. The other boy sat on the ground and began to cry. When I saw this I felt a strange feeling. I didn't want this boy to cry. I wanted to make him happy and protect him from the other children. Then the next thing I knew I had jumped down from the wall and stood a few inches away from him.

"Hey." I said quietly as to not scare him but he still jumped slightly and stared at me. "Why do those kids pick on you?" I kneeled down so I could be eye level with him. He stood up and backed away slightly.

"It's because…they say I won't become a ninja." He said quietly as if he wasn't sure he could trust me.

"Why?"

"B-because I'm not good…with my chakra and I'm really shy and afraid to mess up." He backed away a little more.

"Well you must have some talents. Do you not?" He shook his head. "There is no reason to be shy. I won't hurt you. In fact if you want I can teach you everything I know about Taijutsu."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rock Lee. And you?"

"I'm Haru. But why do you want to teach me?"

"Because I know how it feels to be a failer…and also because you remind me of some one very important to me." I stood up and walked closer to him. He barley reached the lower part of my chest. "Well what do you say?" He stared up at me then smiled and nodded. I smiled to and without realizing it I picked him up and hugged him. My heart raced when he hugged me back. He felt so much like Gai and I knew that what ever higher power existed had to have sent him to me. To keep me alive and to give me a purpose.

After some time had passed I released him but kept a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on first thing we have to do is work on that shyness. You can not become a good ninja if you do not have confidences in your self."

"Right!" He turned and ran off but I stayed. I looked back at the wall I was on only moments before and remembered Gai-sensei. I also remembered how I was going to kill my self.

"Lee-sensei! Are you coming?" I heard Haru yell from off in the distance. I turned back to him and ran after him. No matter how badly I wanted to be with Gai-sensei I just couldn't leave this boy. I promised to teach him. I'm sure Gai-sensei would understand. I would be passing on his legacy to some one else who was important to me.

When I caught up with him I smiled at him. He smiled back and a light pink blush spread across his cheeks. I knew this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship...And maybe something a little more.

--

I though the story was kind of cute at the end. I hope everyone else thinks the same.


End file.
